É segundafeira e eu te amo
by Lily Marauder
Summary: ELa estava nervosa. E ele pareceu acertar exatamente o momento de enviar aquilo.


_É segunda feira e eu te amo._

Ela colocou a franja atrás da orelha, sentindo raiva de ter de fazer isso pela milésima vez. O professor falava alguma coisa que provavelmente ela deveria estar anotando, mas não estava exatamente com animo de saber as principais diferenças entre os dois venenos estudados naquele dia. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era olhar para o relógio de tempos em tempos, desejando que o maldito dia passasse logo e ela pudesse simplesmente ter cinco minutos de paz.

Era uma agonia muito grande e terrível que sentia. Sempre soubera que o amor poderia trazer mais dor do que momentos de prazer - Estes sendo suficientemente bons para que valessem pelo restante -, mas simplesmente sentia que talvez não conseguisse mais agüentar ficar ali por mais tempo. Levantou-se e saiu decidida da sala, jogando a mochila contra as costas. Pronto. Estava matando uma aula. A Lily Evans que conhecia _nunca_ iria matar uma aula. Principalmente a aula do curso de curandeira. Especialmente a que falava de diferenças, que sabia serem fundamentais, entre venenos. E nunca, nunca mesmo, por que seu coração queria ver, tocar e falar com James Potter.

Estavam namorando, sim. Ela gostava dele o suficiente para que pudesse ter dito que o amava antes de namorarem? Sim. Mas não podia deixar de lado toda sua vida por causa de tal sentimento.

Sentou-se em um canto qualquer e olhou para as nuvens do céu. Não queria sentir tanto desespero. Não nesse momento. Era a clássica sensação de medo e vergonha que acompanhava-a nos momentos de solidão. A guerra estava ai, e muitas pessoas morriam todos os dias. Muitos de seus amigos já haviam sido levados. E cada vez que pensava em uma coisa dessas...

Estava novamente perdida em pensamentos quando a coruja pousou ao seu lado. Olhou-a confusa e piscou ainda algumas vezes até ver a carta que a mesma depositara em sua perna. Abriu-a com cuidado.

_Olha eu aqui escrevendo para você, em minutos livres aqui no trabalho... O porquê? Estou tentando controlar – ou tentar! – essa saudade tão forte..._

_... E aliás, por falar em saudade, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Passei a manhã toda cantando uma música qualquer que ouvimos juntos. E tudo o que consigo pensar é em como é incrível em como em tão pouco tempo de namoro nos tornamos seres adultos, apaixonados e que se amam. Você percebe a maravilhosa evolução?_

_Cada vez mais tenho a certeza de que fomos feitos um para o outro._

_E agora você não tem noção de como eu estou correndo... Tentei organizar todo meu trabalho para, entre um relatório e outro, escrever isso para você. Queria tanto ter mais tempo para te escrever ou apenas para passar com você (mesmo que fosse pra não fazer nada e, ainda assim, sair completamente feliz)._

_Não consigo pra de olhar nossa foto, e pensar que te amo tanto e que – como eu sempre soube – você me ama. Só olhando-a consigo me convencer de que tudo foi mais do que um sonho._

_Fico nessa loucura de ter vontade de gritar que te amo, de sair do trabalho e ir até ai, de escrever poemas e músicas e inventar mais de mil jeitos só para você saber que esse sentimento está explodindo dentro de mim. E, o tempo todo, não consigo parar de pensar em você._

_Saudade me comanda. Te amo muito, muito, muito. (E estou começando a ficar assustado porque até o muito está parecendo que não é o suficiente...)._

_Não se esqueça de que sou seu._

_James_

_P.s.: Hoje é segunda feira e eu te amo._

Olhou mais alguns instantes para a carta e sorriu, guardando-a na bolsa. É... Tudo iria ficar bem sim.

**Fim**

**N.A.:**

Algumas explicações sobre essa fic. Ela é pequena e talvez sem lógica nenhuma. Mas é isso que realmente importa. Como alguns de vocês sabem, eu comecei a namorar. Porque estou comentando isso? Porque, simplesmente, eu e o Daniel nos conhecemos enquanto eu fazia cosplay de Lily Evans e ele de James Potter.

Sexta-feira completaremos três semanas que nos conhecemos. Ontem completamos uma de namoro.

Essa fic é especial justamente porque é verdadeira. Tanto o que acontece com a Lils/Stephanie, tanto todas as palavras da carta que o James/Daniel envia.

Simples assim.

Deixem review, se quiserem.

Beijos,

Belle Lolly Sorcellerie.


End file.
